


La bludger

by Ainnita



Series: Cuentos de octubre [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Facebook: WIZARDING SHIPPERS, Feelings Realization, Fictober 2020, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainnita/pseuds/Ainnita
Summary: Día 30 del FictoberWS 2020
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson & Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley
Series: Cuentos de octubre [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171544





	La bludger

—¡Mira por dónde caminas, inútil! —exclamó saboreando el desprecio en cada palabra. La alumna de Ravenclaw, una niña de primer o segundo curso que había tenido la mala suerte de chocar con ella en mitad del pasillo, se levantó del duro suelo y corrió lejos lo más rápido que pudo.

Pansy Parkinson echaba humo esa tarde de finales de octubre. Los días habían empezado a ser cada vez más cortos y fríos en aquel recóndito lugar de Escocia. Cada vez más extraños. Y estaba más aburrida que en una clase de Historia de la Magia sobre los concilios de los Ents, que eran tan lentos que duraban meses enteros.

Había salido de la Sala Común de Slytherin sin saber qué hacer, sin un objetivo claro, sólo dar un paseo y relajarse. Últimamente no hablaba mucho con nadie, ni siquiera con Draco, quien estaba casi siempre ausente y parecía más pendiente de Potter que nunca.

Fuera del castillo, el aire era fresco y limpio, y arrastraba un ligero aroma a bosque y frutos secos. Pronto se dio cuenta de que el olor provenía de la casa del guardabosques, quien estaría cocinando algo, lo que le hizo arrugar la nariz, asqueada, y cambiar el rumbo de su paseo por completo. La tierra, cubierta de hojas secas de tonalidades pardas, naranjas y amarillas, se hundía bajo sus pisadas, que la llevaron al campo de quidditch. Algún equipo estaba entrenando, pues se podían oír los gritos de varias personas, y la curiosidad por verlos pudo con ella, así que empezó a subir los peldaños de las gradas.

Apenas tuvo visión del campo de juego, vio los uniformes rojos y dorados, los colores inconfundibles del equipo de los leones. Sacudió la cabeza e hizo una mueca de desagrado antes de dar media vuelta, dispuesta a irse. Sin embargo, una voz potente y autoritaria la detuvo en el sitio, paralizada, con un pie en el aire.

—¡Eh, tú, ¿adónde crees que vas?!

Reconoció la voz al instante. Cabello pelirrojo, ojos claros y nariz pecosa. Ginny Weasley.

Respiró hondo y se giró, mentalizándose para un posible enfrentamiento verbal, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que era imposible que la vieran y el grito iría dirigido a otro jugador. La menor y única chica de los hermanos Weasley surcaba el campo a velocidad vertiginosa sobre su escoba, y su pelo, más brillante que nunca, ondeaba suelto tras ella como una estela de fuego. Perseguía a Katie Bell, que llevaba la quaffle, a poca distancia, cada vez más corta, más cerca. De repente, una bludger se estrelló contra su antebrazo, haciendo que perdiera el control de la escoba y se precipitara hacia el suelo. Iba a estamparse, pero por suerte pudo enderezar la trayectoria antes de estamparse.

—¡Ginny, ¿estás bien?! —preguntó Potter desde el aire, donde podía supervisar con totalidad el entrenamiento del equipo.

—¡Sí, perfectamente! —respondió la pelirroja, y Pansy soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta desde que la bludger la había golpeado.

Ginny se incorporó de nuevo al partido sin ningún esfuerzo, interceptando la quaffle en cuestión de minutos. Y Pansy, escondida en las escaleras de acceso a las gradas, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando la vio celebrar el gol, radiante y vigorosa.

**Author's Note:**

> Alguien compartió en el grupo una imagen de Ginny y Pansy y pensé, "eh, why not?". Y de ahí surgió esta idea. Dejando de lado el lemon, algo mono.


End file.
